


Show Me Where You Fit

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Multiple Alternate Universes, Multiple Pairings, No Smut, OTP Feels, Oneshot collection, Steggy - Freeform, Thorane - Freeform, scarletamerica - Freeform, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: Just a beginning collection of oneshots and angst of popular/unpopular pairingsMostly someLoki/NatashaBucky/WandaYelena/NatashaPeggy/SteveJane/Thorthey'll be the ones occurring the most because I'm trash





	1. Her Scars (Bucky/Wanda)

**Author's Note:**

> Book title is drawn from a song's lyric. Theme Song for whole book is 'Retrograde' by James Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MODERN SETTING

He came to this bar so much it was almost like his second home. He'd drink himself until he was numb and thoughtless, until the memories would stop and he just might sleep like the dead without nightmares once he dropped to his bed.

He knew the faces he saw often in this bar. So when one night he entered into his second home, the scent of beer and sweet wood brushing under his nose, there was a new face. 

He frowned and stared at her as he approached the bar counter. She was sitting on his usual seat, and her face looked like a mess. He could see a trace of dried long tears down her pale cheeks, her hand quivering around her beer bottle. Her brown hair curtained her face away from his view when she bowed her head, and he looked away.

He asked for the usual. Mixto tequila.

 

Shot after shot, over and over. Until the bartender showed worry. 

But James wasn't drunk yet. He could still see the flashes, of his men dying in battlefield and the dried blood on his hands. He shivered and drank more.

Then he stopped when glass shattered and his head whipped to the woman a few seats away from him.

She had dropped her bottle, and her hands were trembling. "Sorry." She said to no one, but a few eyes lingered on her as she knelt and tried to pick the pieces of glass. James groaned and stood, kneeling down as well to help her. Once he picked a few pieces, his eyes couldn't help but stare at the jagged pink lines appearing slightly from underneath her sleeves. He looked away and stood up with her once they got all the pieces off the floor and placed them on the bar table. Liquid had splattered on the wooden floor, but the workers will take care of that. 

James caught her when she stumbled into him. "Hey, you alright?" He asked.

Her brown hair still covered her face. She gripped onto him tightly and murmured something incoherent.

He gave the bartender a look. "Call a fucking cab, will you, Carl?"

"Sure, Buck." Carl said and left to the telephone.

"Hey, lady." He tipped her head up and she dizzily looked up at him. He curled her hair back and stared at her face. It was twisted with pain and sorrow. Tears coated her green-blue eyes. He was sucked in by those eyes. "What's your name?"

She opened her mouth to speak but her eyes kept fluttering close as if she was going to pass out.

He held her by her waist when she was going to faint back.

 

"Shit."  He cursed when he realized she had nothing on her. No cellphone, no ID, no driver's licence.

 

He payed for her drink and his too.

 

When the cab arrived, he picked the young woman up bridal style and carried her to the cab. He entered in and shut the door. He told the cab where to stop. She moaned and her head fell onto his shoulder, her arm unconsciously swung around him. "Pietro." She whispered huskily. He stared at the girl helplessly as she fell into sleep on him. She was pretty, he noticed. But he didn't touch her. He swallowed, the tequila beginning to get to him. He felt his head pound and he stared at her again, her beauty somehow beginning to pull at the strings of his heart. The sleeve of the arm around him had rolled slightly down, and there, he could see the scars. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

 

What was his kindness now getting him into?

 


	2. No comment (Steve/Peggy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MODERN SETTING/JOURNALIST X DETECTIVE AU

The biggest crime. Unsolved murder. Twins. Discovered limps in lowly areas. Under a bridge near the water, in a dumpster of an alleyway, and up a tree in the woods.

It was everything that attracted attention and unsettled just about everyone.

 

Her boss, Chester Phillips, had put her up on this week's front page for their newspaper. Lot of pressure.

She wasn't an excellent writer. A good one, he said, but not excellent.

Why did he choose her for this big story? 

Maybe he wanted her to reach her potential. Just the right amount of pressure and she might become excellent.

 

"Good girl," he smiled when she took this one. As if she had a choice. "Make me proud, will you?"

 

She left his office with the thought of succession in her mind. More like make herself proud.

 

Journalists could retrieve information in means of throwing their self-dignity out the window and using sex as a weapon to get what they want. Chester told her not to be like that. It was unprofessional and it was hideous on a woman. She wouldn't anyway, she stood on her principals and had a clear moral code. But even if she wasn't getting under anyone's pants, her target was Detective Steven Rogers, one of the heads of this investigation. He was blonde, tall, well-built and attracted a flock of women. But he didn't show much interest in them. And even if he did, this task wasn't going to be easy.

He was at a bar. She walked in dressed casually in jeans and a faded t-shirt. 

 

"Detective Steven Rogers?" She approached him. He was just about to bring the glass of scotch to his mouth but stopped halfway when this beautiful brunette interrupted him from this brooding. She smiled at him.

"Ma'am." He said, setting his glass back on the bar table. "May I help you?"

"I'm Peggy Carter. I work for Daily Post newspaper." She gestured her hand to him and he shook it. He obviously knew what this was about, but he didn't show it. He gave her a polite smile.

"You're English." He noted.

She smiled and sat down next to him. "That I am."

"I'm guessing this is about the Twins Case?"

She went for a deep breath before she spoke, "Detective Rogers-"

"Please, call me Steve."

She smiled again. "Steve." She took out her notepad and pen as she went on, "I'm certain I'm not the only journalist who's bothered you about this-"

"No, you're not." He drank his scotch.

"-but I promise I won't take much of your time."

He nodded. "Of course."

She clicked her pen and faced her open notepad. "Is it true you found two pairs of arms and legs, or was it an unequal amount?"

Steve frowned, hesitant on answering that question. He sighed, and twirled the glass of scotch in his hands, watching the copper liquid move around in waves. 

She turned her head to him and arched an eyebrow. "Steve?" Her voice was sharp.

"We found one leg and two arms. The two arms are of the same twin and the leg matches the arms in DNA but not fully, so it belongs to the other twin." He spoke before he took long gulps from his glass until it was empty. He asked for a refill.

She scribbled on her pad. "And what else did your team discover?"

"No comment."

Her eyebrows knitted with irritation. She huffed. "Limps are all you found? No bodies have popped up yet?"

"No." He said.

"What of the twin girls' parents then? Are they suspects?"

"I can't say."

"You cannot or you will not?"

"Both." He gave her a weak smile.

"But I bet they're devastated." She smiled.

"Of course they are, Miss Carter. What kind of parent wouldn't be?"

"Maybe the father." She looked at him and mastered her most intimidating expression, challenging him.

"No comment."

"Did he ever touch them the wrong way? Perhaps you should look into that?"

"No comment, Miss Carter," he snapped angrily.

She softened her expression and acted wounded. He fell for it, and actually apologized with a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Do the limps have marks on them, Steve?" Her voice was clipped again, catching him by surprise.

"Do they?" He drank his scotch and she watched him for a moment. He really was handsome, for a detective. She dismissed that thought as soon as it came. "Yes, they do. There are scratches across the arms and the leg. And a word, written under the foot, carved with a knife. We're not sure if it was written before or after her leg was sawed off..."

"What is the word?" Peggy asked while scribbling words in her pad.

" _Centipede_."

She frowned, then turned her head to him. "The leg. You said it was sawed off."

He sighed, realizing that he'd given away another piece of information involuntarily. She was distracting him, he knew, she was perfect for this job. A good-looking woman could make you say more than what needed to be said.

"And the arms?" She continued. "Were they sawed off too?"

"Yes."

She inhaled. "Do you think..." She swallowed. "Was the task done while they were alive?"

"No comment."

She was shook. "How can you be sure they're dead? With no bodies..."

"There's no way with so much blood loss." He looked at her and noticed she was agitated. "Can I buy you a drink?" It was a kind offer.

She sighed. "That is exactly what I need."

 

She drank shots of tequila and the rest of her questions were shut down with his _'No comment'_ comments. She knew she was going to interview the parents as well, but she really thought she'd get more information from the detective. She sighed, realizing that that was all he could give her. At least he spoke _,_  better than nothing. And he was a gentleman, which made her like him even more than she should.

 

She was not drunk but he told her that she shouldn't drive.

"Bloody cop." She grumbled.

He laughed. "You mean detective."

 

He drove her to her home in his car and walked her up the porch of her house when they finally arrived there. 

Maybe she was a little drunk, as he had to hold her waist when they got up the steps on her porch. 

She found that she liked his strong hands touching her, and she started feeling a little lust.

They stopped by her door and she smiled up at him. "You didn't have to walk me."

"I know. But..." He blushed as he moved his hands off her waist. "Sorry."

Why was he apologizing? Couldn't he understand that she liked him? 

He was so handsome that it was almost blinding and infuriating.

So infuriating that she went on and kissed him. He tentatively kissed her back but then pulled back.

She instantly felt like a complete fool. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am."

"For what?" She frowned. She huffed.

"We should, we should have dinner first." He stuttered, pushing his hand through his blonde locks. "Don't you think?"

She smiled. "I think so, yes."

"Tomorrow."

"At..."

"Eight p.m."

"Yes."

"I'll fetch you."

She couldn't help but blush. "Yes."

He grinned. "It's a date."

She smiled when he kissed her cheek.

She watched him walk away and get into his car.

"I'm having a fucking date." She muttered to herself as she got into her home. "Well... damn me, he's hot."


	3. Two Robbers (Loki/Nat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MODERN SETTING/ROBBERS AU

Loki was unenthusiastic about this robbery, the bank chosen such an easy target it was a bore. It was too safe, had flimsy security and simple. It required less of his skills. Any money-thirsty bloke could pass this one. 

He loved theatrics in dull situations such as this. 

So he came in, fired his assault rifle and froze when the innocents and security men were already on the ground with their hands in the air. Not a shriek came about, but they were already trembling.

He scowled and walked to the counter. "Get up," he ordered the kneeling bank teller woman and tossed the bag at her.

She caught it with shaky hands and looked up at his eyes, his face concealed. "The-the money is all gone." She stuttered.

Looked like someone beat him to it.

The woman's eyes darted passed his shoulder and she gulped visibly. 

The barrel of a shotgun pressed to the back of his head. "Drop it or I blow your brains out." A smoky female voice smoothly spoke.

Loki growled. He was unhappy about this.

He tossed his rifle to the side and spun around, jerking his head back when the barrel of the firearm poked his forehead. He narrowed his eyes with displeasure. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked back with the same hostility, green eyes narrowing, her face concealed just as his.

"I asked first."

She snorted. "I'm not stupid, like hell I'll reveal my identity." She eyed him. "Hands up." She snarled.

He didn't comply, instead arrogantly raising his eyebrows at her. "Last time I took orders from a woman was from my late wife."

"I don't give a shit." She pointed her shotgun in his face.

He narrowed his eyes at her coolly, annoyed that his power had been stripped away by some woman robber. He was above this.

Police sirens were heard and they both froze. 

Loki snarled and swatted the shotgun away from his face, grabbing her arm. "I know a way out of here." He took back his rifle.

She took her duffel bag filled with money from the floor when they rushed away together.

 

 

 

 

They waited in the empty alleyway, both trying to catch their breath. They looked at each other, and, at once, they grabbed their black masks off each other's heads.

Red hair spilled down small shoulders and a beautiful face was twisted in a displeased scowl. 

She stared at his flawless face, a frown setting on her face. "You wasted my time." She gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing. "I could've gotten away before the cops came if it weren't for you."

"And yet I saved you instead of wandering off on my own." He snarled back, tightening his grip on her arm. "I want half of what you've got."

She let out a laugh. "Like hell."

"Then we're both going to prison, love." He grinned.

"Fuck you."

"Make up your mind." He quickly discarded his black outfit off to reveal casual clothes. He stood up, tucking his buttoned up white shirt under his faded blue jeans. She looked up at him with annoyance. She didn't know why she didn't just shoot him with her shotgun right now and leave with her money. But of course, she wasn't an idiot. 

"Fine." She spat forcefully, standing alongside him and undressing too. Under the robber's attire, she was dressed in a green summer dress. She pushed her curly red hair back and arched her eyebrow at him. 

"We'll pose as a couple."

"Good girl." He smirked. "I have a ride."

 


	4. A Little Cocoon For Us (Loki/Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU SETTING/CANON-DIVERGENCE

Natasha woke in the middle of the night from a brush of cool air, a shiver sent up her spine. She involuntary flinched. Her eyelids pried open, finding that Loki had taken up the covers to wrap around himself, leaving her with only a small piece to herself. She glared at him, trying to be unaffected by the endearing peaceful look on his godly face asleep, his eyelids flickering as if lost in a dream. Then the fingers of the hand near his lips twitched and he moaned, shifting like a child. Her hardened expression softened only slightly before she forced a scowl.

"Brat." She hissed.

She pounded her pillow into his head. He groaned, unconsciously slapping his hand in the air as if shooing a fly away, the demigod still half asleep.

"Loki." She said his name unhappily.

He hummed irritably.

"Loki." She poked his side hard.

"What is it you think you're doing, woman?" He grumbled.

She glared at him through the dark. "I'm cold." She said coolly.

This was why she hated sharing beds. He was lucky he was damn cute otherwise she would've already pushed him off the bed so he'd collapse to the cold floor.

He murmured something incoherent before he opened his arm and grabbed her to him, joining her inside his little cocoon instead of sharing the covers equally.

She was flushed to him, and he cuddled her more into him so that she was comfortable. She sighed and gave in, sinking into him easily as sleep caught up with her.

 

This was different.

 

Being in a relationship with a man-child.


	5. Love Doesn't Care (Bucky/Wanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU SETTING/CANON-DIVERGENCE

She was a disaster in the making, a waiting hurricane to unleash in paradise, a flame swallowing up what was left of the beauty in the world. Everything she touched turned to ruin. She wasn't so certain why he was still around. Why he remained with her after so many things she had done. She messed with people's minds as his enemies had messed with his. She should be what he hated, not what he loved.

 

They lived in their own little hideout, two anti-heroes too indulged in each other to give a care about what went on in the world.

He held her close and tight, his chilling metal arm circled around her waist as she laid her head on his hard chest. She listened to his heart beats, and kissed where his heart was. He buried his nose in her disheveled dark hair and inhaled her. "You're not going anywhere without me. Don't think for one second you're not good enough for me."

"You don't get to decide that."

"I do. You and I are both fucked up in almost every way. You and me make more sense than me with any other woman, Wanda."

She sighed, faintly smiling. "You are insufferable, James."

"I'm right though. I'm with you every step of the way."

"I just don't want to hurt you," she said softly, her accented voice sending a shiver down his spine. She raised her head and looked at him. He threaded his hand into her hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"You know I feel the same way. We'll work this out, whatever this is between us. I know that I love you."

"And so do I." She smiled, kissing him back. "And I also love you, too, of course." She giggled.

Bucky threw his head back, chuckling. "A girl's gotta love herself first, right?"

"Damn right." She wound her arms around his neck.

He laughed. "Damn right."

She stared at him and he gave her that scrutiny that always made her tremble. She tried to maintain eye contact but ended up blushing and looking down.

He swallowed. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you." He tipped her chin so she'd look back at his oh-so-handsome face. "But I know what I'm capable of, and I know about you too. You and I aren't suited for this world, that we know. But you're my home, alright?"

She nodded, kissing his wrist. She laid back on his chest, listening to the thumps of his heart. "I love you, James."


	6. Soon, pet (Loki/Nat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CANON DIVERGENCE/ hinted reincarnation (memories)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-shot based on a video I made: https://youtu.be/kKFrAMk0vWo

The moment Natasha saw him in Stuttgart, she felt something deeper curl in her chest. Almost like something filling a void inside of her, something that had been missing and now found. It was frustrating, for that moment, but she suppressed whatever the longing emotion was, and reminded herself that they were dealing with an extraterrestrial super-villain from outer space. She activated the quinjet's weaponry and spoke through the intercom, "Loki, drop down your weapon and stand down." The bastard blasted his specter toward her but she maneuvered the jet away before damage could be done.

 

 

 

Once the demigod surrendered, which rose a lot of suspicions from mainly Captain Rogers, he was taken into the quinjet. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. His face, all too familiar and foreign at once.

_The rays of sunshine painted his lovely pale skin, glowing his beauty. She was staring, at the way the wind slightly blew his black locks, at his handsome face staring at the trees ahead. When he looked back at her, she turned her head away quick and blushed. He was smirking, the smug bastard. "Are you ever not going to tell me if you like what you're seeing or not?"_

She blinked at that quick flash, confused. She forced her concentration to the stratosphere. She felt his gaze piercing at the back of her head. Her hands trembled and she clenched them into fists, exhaling sharply. 

Damn, what was wrong with her? She'd never acted like this before.

 

 

 

Finally arriving to the helicarrier, where they locked him in a glass cage meant for something bigger than him, she couldn't cure the feeling of needing to see him. She wanted to see him, talk to him, maybe touch him. She dismissed that thought as soon as it entered.

She shook her head with frustration.

She needed to find out where Clint was, and figure out Loki's plan. She didn't need Fury's permission to try and find out just what the God of Mischief was up to. 

 

She braced herself as she watched him pace around like a lion in that glass cage, her arms firmly locked around her chest.

He stopped, sensing her presence. "Not many people can sneak up on me." He turned, smiling a mischievous smile.

"But you figured I'd come," she said smoothly, serene and impassive. He couldn't know how fast her heart was thumping because of him, she didn't even understand why it did. She'd faced so many enemies and terrifying people before, but Natasha realized that this wasn't fear. She'd never felt an emotion so unfamiliar but one that felt so right at once. She dropped her arms, slow and almost tentative. 

"After," he began, voice silky like how a snake would sound, "after whatever tortures Fury could concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm," he strode closer, "and I would cooperate." He worn an infuriating grin.

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton." 

"I'd say I had expended his mind." He looked far too amused for his situation and it infuriated her. 

She slightly cocked her head, a small movement of annoyance. "And once you've won," she moved closer to the cage, "once you're King of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" She crossed her arms and stopped. For a moment, she saw a flash. _A party in a hall, big colourful gowns, a pianist playing the keys as she walked in arm-in-arm with a tall man. The guests were awed by their entrance and everyone parted ways._

 

_They danced, twirling around and around. Their eyes were too focused on each other, as if everyone else were not there but them._

_Icy eyes. Black hair. Her handsome prince._

 

Loki studied her face, eyes narrowing and brows furrowing. His face then broke into a big grin. "Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" He teased.

Whatever he saw on her face, she didn't let it get to her. She played her poker face again. "Love is for children, I owe him a debt."

He studied her once more, his face unreadable, before a small smirk was on his face. "Tell me." He spread his arms, walking backwards before turning to sit on the bench. His moves slick and graceful.

She sat down on the stool, and told him about her life before SHIELD. She didn't tell him everything, but enough to paint her little plan perfectly.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

She looked amused for that moment. "Not let you out."

"Oh, but I like this." He grinned, all evil and mocking. It got under her skin. "Your world on the balance and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall everyday. I tend not to wipe over that, I'm Russian." She tipped her head sideways as she added, "Or I was."

His face was serious again, those icy eyes staring at her as if he knew her soul. It was unsettling her. "And what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated," she said as she stood up and walked closer, crossing her arms. "I've got red on my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" 

She stared at him, feeling the emotions he was stirring inside of her as he went on listing her bad deeds.

"Your ledger is dripping," he began with the cold narrow of his eyes as he stood, "it's gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself would change anything? This is the basest sentimentality, a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill, in the service of liars and killers. You tend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they will never go away."

When he slammed his fist against the glass, making her jerk back, a fragment flashed before her eyes.

 

_"Your hair resembles the sunset, don't you agree?" He held her close. She was curled to his side, her arms around him._

_She snorted. "And the writer speaks," she teased._

_He laughed. "I should save that piece for my next work then."_

_"As endearing as you are speaking like that to me, I am certain that line is outdated." She turned so that she looked at his face, cupping it with her soft hands. He leaned into her touch and she smirked. "Every man with a woman of red hair would have that melancholy thought."_

_"And you're leveling me with these common men, because I'm cheap."_

_"Come on, Loki, you could do better than that."_

_He grinned. "I am a far better lover, Natalia."_

_"Show me."  A playful glint sparked in her green eyes and he captured her lips, earning a moan from his woman._

_He flipped them and deepened the kiss, breathing fire into her lungs. He stared down at the beauty beneath him, eyes filled with love and lust. "The taste of your lips are above the strawberry jam mother makes for us."_

_“Is that so?” She bit her bottom lip, seducing him. "Oh my, and you do love that jam of hers.”_

_"That I do," he slyly smirked, kissing her roughly. "That I do, pet."_

_She licked her lips for him. "Hmmm...I want you inside of me, Loki." She traced her finger down his lips, spreading her legs wide for him._

 

"This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" He snarled.

She gasped and turned away from him, tears coating her eyes and her shoulders shaking, every move calculated. She suppressed whatever that was, whatever she thought she saw.

 

_"You're like silk," he rasped as he devoured her soft skin._

 

She refrained herself from shaking her head to stop seeing that. But that image was going to stick. The thought of him making love to her sent a shiver down her spine, and heat curled in her stomach.

 

But she focused. She knew how to bring him down. With an ego and arrogance like that...

"You're a monster." She whimpered.

"Oh no," he licked his lips, grinning widely, "You brought the monster."

 

She smirked, and turned around. "So. Banner?"

 

Everything that he thought he saw on her face, the horror he thought he caused her, was replaced with a stoic look.

 

She loved the look of surprise on his face. It was priceless.

 

 

"Thank you, for your cooperation," she said to him with an infuriating smirk after warning the others about Loki’s intentions through her comms.

 

 

When she turned and left the god to what she thought would be the pain of his crushed pride and rage, he grinned. A menacing grin of chaos. "We'll be seeing each other a lot sooner, my darling Natalia. Soon, pet."


End file.
